Retournement de situation
by Blihioma
Summary: Allen est un petit nouveau à l'école et il ne connait pas, malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour les yaoistes, la perversité de Lavi. Lavi qui va forcer Allen a se déguiser en pom-pom girl pour le match de foot inter-école. Yû va-t-il lui résister ?


_**Retournement de situation**_

Le match amical de Football approchait à grand pas : plus que deux jours avant l'affrontassions entre le lycée Noah et lycée de l'Ordre noir. Alors que tout était prêt, un accident se produisit : l'une des pom-pom girls se fit une entorse à la cheville lors d'un entrainement. Il fallait au plus vite trouver une remplaçante. Accompagnés de quelques joueurs de foot, les pom-pom girls organisèrent une audition pour mettre la main sur un substitut. Il fallait qu'elle soit compétente et jolie.

Lavi Bookman, un rouquin débordant de vie et un farceur de première classe, regardait le petit nouveau en train de nettoyer et ranger la classe à sa place. Ils avaient déterminé qui s'occuperait de la classe à pierre-papier-ciseau. Et ce fut le nouveau qui perdit. En ce moment, Lavi observait par la fenêtre filles passées les unes par les autres. Une farce pointait le bout de son nez dans son esprit, il descendit de la table où il s'était perché. Il vit alors un spectacle bien étrange : le nouveau, un garçon au visage androgyne, aux cheveux blancs, à la peau pâle et aux yeux cendrés, était en équilibre, un seau rempli d'eau sur le pied et tenait dans une main un chiffon et dans l'autre, un balais. Il se tenait sur un pied, celui qui ne portait pas le seau.

Lavi, après avoir reprit ses esprits et dés-écarquillés les yeux, lui vint en aide. Le blandinet soupira et le remercia, remettant les pieds sur la terre ferme.

« Je pensais le faire avec Yû, mais... Tu es beaucoup mieux ! » Dit Lavi pour lui-même.

« Qu-quoi ? » Demanda l'albinos, guère rassuré par le sourire de son camarade de classe.

Lavi ne répondit pas et entraina le blandin hors de la classe. On entendit au loin un cri d'horreur. Une heure plus tard, l'adolescent sortit de ce qui semblait être une cabine d'essayage en tenu de... De pom-pom girl.

« Ca te va super bien Allen ! » S'écria un certain rouquin.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je porte ça ? » Demanda ledit Allen avec une voix aussi calme que celui avant les tempêtes.

« Parce qu'ainsi, tu auras une chance d'approcher Yû habillé comme ça. »

Allen piqua un fard et hurla :

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je veux approcher ce glaçon ambulant ? »

« Hum... Le fait que tu le dévore des yeux dès qu'il a le dos tourné peut être. Ou alors le fait que tu fuis tout le temps son regard. Ou encore les rougeurs qui apparaissent sur tes jolies pommettes dès qu'on parle de lui. Je continu ? » Demanda Lavi, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Non... » Fit un Allen rouge de gêne.

Lavi esquissa un sourire vainqueur et ébouriffa les cheveux du blandinet, mais remarqua quelque chose qui le contrariât :

« Allen ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'as pas mit la culotte que je t'avais passé ! »

« Je suis un garçon ! Je ne vais pas mettre des culottes de filles ! » S'exclama Allen.

« Si tu veux qu'il ne remarque rien, tu dois en mettre. »

Sur ces mots, le rouquin poussa son homologue dans la cabine et le força à mettre la culotte rose [nda : XD pour une fois que je peux rigoler avec du rose x)]. Allen se débattit, mais Lavi était plus grand et plus fort. Une fois mise, le rouquin observa son camarade : il avait les joues rouges et des larmes au coin des yeux. Lavi lécha les perles salées, se qui fit sursauter Allen, et lui souffla :

« Yû est un petit veinard~ Je suis sûr qu'il ne résistera pas. »

Le rouquin se releva et tira Allen à sa suite dehors. Ils cherchèrent Yû pendant deux heures consécutives, mais d'après le concierge, il était déjà rentré.

« On fait comment alors ? Je ne veux pas avoir été habillé comme ça pour rien ! »

« Hm... Tu savais que beaucoup de garçons ont flashé sur toi pendant que l'on cherchait Yû ? »

« Et alors ? Je m'en fiche complètement. »

« Je suis sûr que les gars du club de foot serons dans la même état. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu es dans quelle tenue ? »

« Euh... La tenue des pom-pom girls de l'éc... Non ! Je ne vais pas faire ça ! »

« Mais Yû sera forcément au match. »

« Mê... Même ! De toute manière je ne pourrais pas réussir. »

« Ah... Donc tu as peur de ne pas y arriver. »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Alors prouve-le. » Défia Lavi.

« Ok, et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ! » Rugit Allen, sa fierté ayant pris le dessus.

Et il partit vers le gymnase où les dernières filles passaient. Allen prit le dernier numéro d'un geste rageur et l'attacha à son haut. Il regarda les filles passées avant lui et quand son tour arriva, il effectua les exercices demandé et rejoignit les autres filles. Allen ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité, mais le choix fut rapidement pris. Au grand étonnement du concerné, ce fut Allen que choisirent les pom-pom girls et les footballeurs. Le blandinet se rendit alors compte, que c'était véritable objectif de Lavi depuis le début ! Et il s'était laissé manipuler en beauté...

Allen fonça sur Lavi qui l'attendait dehors :

« Salopard ! »

« Quel langage pour une jeune fille. »

« La ferme ! »

« Comme ça Yû sera obligé de te remarquer. »

« ... Hm... »

Lavi sourit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant d'aller attraper son bus, laissant Allen seul dans sa tenue féminine. Le blandinet soupira et rentra chez lui pour rêver une fois de plus du beau japonais qui lui avait volé son cœur.

Samedi passa affreusement lentement pour le pauvre albinos qui avait passé sa journée à répéter pour le match. Heureusement, grâce à son incroyable équilibre, il n'avait pas eut de mal à faire les figures. Et dimanche arriva...

Comme l'avait prédit Lavi, Yû était venu voir le match. Allen s'habilla dans l'une des classes et couru jusqu'au terrain. Sur le chemin, il croisa Yû. Allen baissa la tête pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas, mais il le fit trop tard. Yû le regarda passer et murmura pour lui-même :

« Lavi n'avait pas menti, il est mignon comme ça le Moyashi. »

Puis il se dirigea vers le terrain pour rejoindre un ami. Ami du nom de Tyki Mikk : un jeune homme à la peau mâte, à la chevelure brune et bouclée et aux yeux dorés.

« Alors Kanda, tu t'amuse bien ici ? »

« Bof, heureusement, les rares proies sont de bonnes qualités. »

« Ah... Comme ? » Demanda Tyki, la voix emplie de gourmandises.

« Pom-pom girl, cheveux blancs, yeux gris. »

Tyki chercha la personne que décrivait son ami et détailla le blandinet qu'il repéra.

« Pas mal, mais ce serait mieux si c'était un garçon. »

« C'en est un. Il s'est fait manipuler par le rouquin aux yeux verts et au sourire de crétin. »

« Oh~ Tu crois que tu pourrais me prêter ta proie ? »

« Tant que tu ne le casse pas. »

« Sans rire ? Toi ? Le pire des radins ? Tu m'autorise à toucher à TA proie ? »

« Il n'est pas encore à moi, je ne l'ai pas marqué. »

« Il est vierge ? » Se moqua Tyki.

« Blanc comme ses cheveux et par tout les trous. »

« Même pas avec une fille ? » S'étonna le jeune homme aux yeux dorés.

« Même pas. » Acquiesça Yû.

« Il doit être dé-li-cieux~~ ! »

« Je passe d'abord. » Annonça le brun aux longs cheveux.

« Ah non ! Sinon je ne pourrais pas le toucher ! » Protesta Tyki.

« Sans moi, tu ne l'aurais même pas vu. »

« C'est pas grave. Je passe avant toi. »

« Ok. » Accepta Yû.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Tyki, suspicieux.

« Oui, comme ça je serais le héros qui sauvera la princesse en détresse. »

« Parce que la façon dont il te regarde t'intéresse maintenant ? »

« Je compte le garder celui-là. »

« Oh... »

« On commencera à la mi-temps. »

« D'accord chef ! » Se moqua ouvertement le brun bouclé.

Cette moquerie lui valu un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre. Tyki se plia en deux en gémissant de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner son interlocuteur, mais à chaque fois, il en payait le prix et celui-ci était toujours douloureux. Yû ne quitta le blandinet des yeux, réfléchissant à un moyen de l'emmener dans un endroit désert. Soudain un ballon sortit du terrain et fonça sur un arbre. Yû prit la balle qui était retombé à ses pieds et la rendit à l'un des joueurs. Ce dernier apostropha le joueur qui avait mal tiré :

« Tu pourrais faire plus attention pu... Ré ! Le ballon aurait pu éclater ! »

« On l'aurait changé, c'est bon. »

Le joueur prit le ballon et repartit sur le terrain pour le donner à l'équipe adverse, qui avait eut le droit à un corner. Yû eut un déclic à cette phrase : le gymnase était vide et personne ne viendrait les chercher dans la salle du matériel. D'ailleurs, il y avait dans cette petite salle, les barres en fers et un ou deux chevaux. Un endroit parfait donc. Il expliqua tout à Tyki qui afficha immédiatement un sourire pervers. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la mi-temps maintenant.

Allen s'arrêta enfin ses cabrioles. Il avait certes un excellent équilibre mais son endurance n'était pas la meilleur. Il chercha Yû du regard le plus discrètement possible. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard noir et sombre, Allen rougit et porta son regard sur sa bouteille d'eau, espérant que ses mèches blanches cachent les rougeurs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à celui que le mettrait dans cet état et vit avec affolement qu'il s'avançait. Vers lui plus précisément. Allen paniqua et chercha à s'éloigner du kendoka, mais ledit kendoka attrapa son épaule.

« Hey ! »

« Qu-quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver les ballons de foot dans le bordel de la salle du matériel. Viens. » Ordonna le brun.

Et avant même d'avoir reçut une réponse, il entraina Allen à sa suite. Ce dernier essaya vainement de se débattre, mais finit par abandonner au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, c'est-à-dire devant le gymnase. Yû le poussa dans la salle.

« Commence à chercher, je reviens. »

Allen se cogna le nez contre un objet dur et il entendit le claquement de la porte coulissante. Le blandin ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas contre un objet qu'il avait buté, mais contre le torse de quelqu'un. Il se redressa et bégaya des excuses.

« Et tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ? »

« Pardon... ? »

L'homme, qui n'était autre que Tyki, saisit ses poignets d'une main et empoigna son menton de l'autre.

« Tu vas me payer en nature~. »

« Je... Je suis un garçon... ! »

« Alors ce sera encore mieux. »

Tyki lécha son cou, sentant sous sa langue les frémissements du plus jeune. Allen se débattit mais le brun déchira ses vêtements et le plaqua contre la porte. Yû avait interdit à Tyki de toucher aux lèvres d'Allen, mais celles-ci étaient trop tentantes et le jeune homme fondit sur elles. Mais au moment où il allait les dévorer, la porte s'ouvrit et Allen, jusqu'alors appuyé contre elle, tomba en arrière. Yû, qui se tenait derrière, fusilla Tyki du regard :

« Hey ! J'ai le droit à vingt minutes tu as dit ! »

« J'avais aussi dit "pas de baisers" »

« Il n'est pas encore à toi, ça ne compte pas. »

« Il est à moi ! Dès l'instant où je l'ai décidé ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à le marquer alors. En attendant, il est à tout le monde. »

« Tu veux mourir, sale cloporte ? »

« Essaie toujours tapette ! »

Allen avait suivit l'échange les larmes aux yeux, mais il n'avait rigoureusement rien compris. Yû le prit dans ses bras et poussa Tyki en dehors de la salle avant d'y entrer et de déclarer :

« En fait, tu ne mérite même pas que je t'accorde une seconde de mon temps. »

Sur ces mots, Yû ferma la porte et la verrouilla avec l'aide du double de la clé de la salle. Il regarda ensuite le blandinet encore dans ses bras. Il s'assit lentement au sol en ardant le blandin contre lui. Sa langue vint retracer les sillons creusés par les larmes pour avaler les perles salées dans un baiser au coin de ses yeux. Allen sursauta au début, mais laissa ensuite le plaisir l'envahir, profitant de chaque contact avec Yû.

Le japonais saisit l'occasion et embrassa chaque parcelle de son visage, mais en contournant soigneusement ses lèvres : il gardait le meilleur pour la fin. De son côté, Allen poussait de sensuels soupires de plaisir. Il avait oublié tout, le match, cet homme qui avait voulu le violer. Tout... Il ne pensait plus qu'aux lèvres du brun sur sa peau. Cette sensation était tellement agréable qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en passer. Allen sentit les mains d'Yû quitter sa taille : l'une monta dans ses cheveux pour s'y perdre, tandis que l'autre descendit caresser ses fesses. Le blandinet sursauta lorsque sa main commença à presser, pincer, peloter son postérieur. Yû sourit et s'attaqua au cou attirant du frêle garçon. Le blandin s'accrocha au japonais, ne pouvant plus contenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

Le moment d'après, Yû était à califourchon au dessus d'Allen. Ce dernier rougit en voyant le torse nu d'Yû. Le brun enleva son pantalon et son caleçon avant des envoyer avec les lambeaux de vêtements d'Allen. L'asiatique mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de lui souffler :

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« ... Oui... » Fit un Allen plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Yû, satisfait de sa réponse, entra un doigt en lui. Le blandinet s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, plus par peur que par douleur. Un deuxième doigt entra et un couinement sortit de la bouche du plus jeune. Un troisième doigt et Allen planta ses ongles dans le dos de son futur amant. Yû le prépara soigneusement, permettant au blandin de se détendre. Allen n'eut pas le temps de gémir de frustration lorsque le japonais ôta ses doits, car il les remplaça immédiatement par son sexe déjà fièrement dressé.

Le brun n'attendit pas pour commencer à bouger : l'antre de son blandinet était tellement étroit et chaude qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle l'aspirait à chaque coup de bassins. Et alors que la jouissance s'approchait à grand pas, Yû se pencha vers Allen pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Allen lui fit un mince sourire, dans les brumes de l'extase et demanda ce baiser qu'il n'avait put avoir depuis le début. Le japonais l'embrassa, mordilla ses lèvres, les lécha, les tortura avidement. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il se déversa en Allen avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à côté de lui. Le blandin se blottit contre lui, profitant de la chaleur des bras d'Yû autour de lui.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Yû. » Susurra Allen avant de sombrer dans les abysses du sommeil.

**_FIN_**


End file.
